The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
Enterprises are increasingly relying on enterprise cloud computing services to minimize the cost of developing software applications. One of the challenges in developing software applications is extracting meaningful subsets of data from the large amounts of data that enterprises generate for use in business analytics and reporting applications.
To extract meaningful subsets of data, analysts typically expend significant effort modeling the data for use in the business analytics and reporting applications. In order to be responsive to changing business needs, the modeling process may need to be repeated multiple times with alterations depending on the application.